


Axel is called to Deakard

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: Original Work Fanfic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blood and Violence, Gen, Insanity, Kinda, Murder Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, Revenge, Self-Harm, Tags Are Hard, but it's minor, eldritch magic, still in there tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: When a gruesome murder happens of the supernatural variety, and Eldritch monstes seem involved, the Enforcers send Axel and his partner, Lee, to Deakard to check it out
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Axel is called to Deakard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadows of Deckard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962460) by [EpicKiya722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722). 



> This is possibly one of the single longest one-shots I've ever written. Enjoy!
> 
> Obviously all characters from It's Never Easy are not mine but I just had to write this (and Kiya was a doll and answered all of my insane and seemingly random questions)

“Why are we here again?” Lee asked his fiance as the twenty-seven and twenty-five set up in the hotel they had decided on.

“Because,” the Swedish-American explained, “Someone summoned Tirras.” Tirras were flea-looking parasites. Most were two stories tall and three sky-scrapers wide. Summoned Tirras were much smaller, though, only about as high as Axel’s ankle and as wide as his foot. All were dangerous, their blood was acid, and they took more blood from humans than humans could reasonably produce, killing the humans and breeding in their corpse.

“Oh yeah,” Lee’s shoulders slumped. “Sorry, I just don’t like being in another pack’s territory,” the dark-skinned male explained. Lee, full name Leonidas Lyca, was part of the Shadow Moon pack, which was a huge pack made of several families and had a lot of influence and power. Considering Gwen, the head of the family and pack leader after their grandmother, Esteva, passed the title to her, was the current Were Alpha. Her twin sister, Michaela, was also the Were Second and her right hand in the pack as well.

Axel smiled and squeezed his shoulder gently before going to unpack their more… Interesting items. A copy of Lian’s Necronomicon, ritual weapons such as knives, staffs, swords, etc., and what appeared to be enough holy water to bless four mansions. It was good to always be prepared. Lee watched him with a soft smile. Axel wasn’t the type most people would call athletic. He had a swimmer’s build, all lean muscle, and it was barely noticeable underneath the t-shirts and cargo pants the Swedish-American preferred. He had auburn-dyed blond hair, onyx eyes, a mark of his Alak’Sisma heritage, and freckles bridging his nose. His skin, incredibly pale, was a sharp contrast to Lee’s own dark brown skin. His hair was a mess of loose, wavy curls. I wasn’t until one saw Axel on the hunt and moving that they realized that oh, this man is dangerous. He also had scars littering his body from various hunts, including one on his side from a particularly nasty harpy back when he was in college.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell them I’m in town to help the Enforcers, we should be fin,” Lee reassured. Axel nodded and kissed him.

“Alright, Lee, thank you for coming with me. Whatever or whoever is summoning them… Well… I’m only a man.”

“My man, my Bonded,” Lee murmured, nuzzling the shorter male’s hair. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Axel murmured back. They were interrupted by a call from Scarlet Reid, the Head Enforcer, and Shifter Alpha. “Talk to me,” Axel said as he answered.

-

“Hey-”

“Axel Berg, Enforcers, Crypt division.” Axel showed his badge. “He’s with me.” Axel then gestured to Lee. The cop grumbled and handed the badge over, letting the two of them through but didn’t comment otherwise. Axel rolled his eyes and walked up to the detective. “What do you got for me?”

“Two victims, skin and bone melted,” the detective said. “Detective Carson.”

“Special Enforcer Berg,” Axel shook his hand. “This is Mr. Lyca.”

“A pleasure, sorry.” Lee smiled and shook his hand.

“Do you know what we’re dealing with?” Carson turned to Axel.

“It’s involved in my case, unfortunately. Tirras, summoned.” the detective looked bewildered, and Axel sighed. “I’ll give you the full rundown later; you’re dealing with a cultist, possibly, or someone stupid. Secure the area. I’ll do my part.” There was a stare-off, then Carson looked to the cops.

“You heard him! Secure the area! Civilians are not to enter until given the all-clear!” The authority was evident in his voice, and everyone scrambled around. Axel glanced around, and Lee’s nose flared.

“There’s a scent trail towards the woods,” Lee murmured to Axel. “But also into town. These weren't the intended targets.”

“I think you’re right,” Axel muttered back, frowning at the bodies. “This kind of thing… There are no wounds besides the acid, no eggs… They always stick around to lay eggs.”

“We’re dealing with a professional, someone who knows what they’re doing,” Lee agreed. “The question is, who fucked up so badly that a person with a way to summon eldritch monsters has a vendetta against them?”

-

“Aiden! Wait up!” Yahiro huffed and rushed after the feline turned human as they left school. “Seriously, what’s with you?”

“There’s a weird scent,” Aiden pulled a face. Yahiro frowned in concern.

“What do you mean?”

“Just… It’s weird, and everywhere, kinda like a bug but also something else.”

“You sure you didn’t get some mosquito or stink bug up there?” Ricardo asked as he joined them. Aiden just gave Ricardo an annoyed looked, then tensed, nose flaring.

“Dog, and not the ones we’re used to,” he hissed. The two other boys tensed and looked around, the rest of their group soon joining them. However, after several minutes of searching, they gave up and started walking home, Aiden looking contemplative. The group talked amongst themselves, giving Aiden time to think the scent over. No smell could appear and disappear like that, right?

“They’re kids,” Lee said as he rejoined Axel, watching the group walk home.

“Their parents, maybe?” Axel suggested. He watched the kids closely. The one named Aiden caught onto Lee’s scent, even though he was in shadows the entire time. Impressive. It was a skill that could serve him well. “They hold themselves like hunters.” Lee nodded, folding his arms.

“We’re running out of time, Axel, the full moon is coming up.” Lee’s family, except for very specific and always born female exceptions, were more powerful on the new moon, but weaker on the full moon. In fact, during the full moon, they were practically human, and couldn't shift. “I can’t help you on the night of the full moon.”

“I know Lee,” Axel sighed and watched the kids. “I have a plan, though, and you’re going to hate it.” Lee gave him a Look, and Aiden smirked.

-

“Boys, did any of you order anything?” Myla asked as she answered the door. Axel waited as she turned, then froze, then looked like she was getting ready for a fight.

“They didn’t, but I need to speak to them. It’s urgent, ma’am.” Axel produced his badge and displayed it for her. “Special Agent Axel Berg, of the Enforcers. They aren't in trouble, I assure you.” Myla narrowed her eyes.

“... I can’t refuse, can I?”

“‘Fraid not.” She sighed and let him in and lead him to the living room before going to grab the boys and gather them there. While Axel waited, he looked around, eyeing the furniture, windows, and the room overall. It was nice, a simple living room you’d see in any home. Deceptively normal.

“I smell that dog again.” Axel tilted his head as he heard one of them hiss out. “It’s like it’s in our house! Where is it?” Axel smirked and shook his head. So, it wasn’t just a lingering scent from when Lee turned into shadow then, but just in general when he was in shadow. Interesting. He only knew one group that could do that: Familiars. Axel hummed and started reading through his copy of the Necronomicon when they entered.

“Who are you?” Ricardo asked as the rest of the boys entered.

“That’s the Necronomicon,” Aiden gasped.

“Oh? You know this then?” Axel closed it and held it up as he took the boys in. “Yes, it is. Lian copied it magically for me. I’m Axel Berg-”

“What are you related to,, Calum Berg?” Aiden asked, suddenly excited. “Of Heavy Celtic?”

“He’s my older brother, yes.” Axel sighed and nodded, smiling. “I’m an enforcer, supernatural police, a special agent of the Cryptids and Eldrich division.”

“Why are you here?” Yahiro asked. Axel sighed and shook his head.

“Because of this.” He placed several pictures from the crime scene in front of them and opened his Necronomicon to the page about Tirras. “Know these people?”

“Not really, seen them around town,” Yahiro admitted. Axel nodded, and Aiden frowned as he saw the picture, then his eyes widened, and he hid behind Yahiro.

“Those things?” Aiden whimpered. “I knew I smelt that acidic smell before!” Axel looked up, surprised.

“You’ve seen these?” he asked. Aiden nodded.

“Dog smell and those?” Aiden hissed suddenly. “I can deal with a dog, but not those!”

“So you really can smell Lee,” Axel mused. He glanced at his shadow and said. “Lee, you might as well reveal yourself.” The teens looked confused, and then their eyes widened as the shadows suddenly manifested and formed a person, before melting away, revealing a burly, dark-skinned male about a head taller than Axel. He hard dark purple, practically black, eyes. Despite his overall athletic build and bulk, there was something about him that seemed soft and almost harmless.

“I still have to ask the local pack’s permission to be here,” Less reminded Axel. Axel hummed as Lee sat next to him.

“‘Everyone, Leonidas Lyca, my partner and Bonded.”

“A pleasure to meet you all,” Lee grinned.

“You too,” Ricardo hummed.

“I go by Lee, though, since my full name is a mouthful.”

“That and the ‘this is Sparta’ jokes,” Axel snorted. Lee snorted and shook his head.

“That too.” Suddenly, Axel flinched at the rather loud (at least for him) knock at the door. Lee tensed at the smell of a fellow werewolf, and Lance got up to answer it.

“Oh, hey, Damon! Katherine.” Lance smiled warmly at the werewolf and human pack member. “What brings you around?”

“We wanted to check on you,” Katherine frowned. “We smelt another wolf on our territory an-”

“That’s me, sorry.” Lee came up and smiled sheepishly. “We were going to come right away, but yeah…”

“A Shadow Moon pack member?” Katherine looked him over. Lee nodded. He was a huge teddy bear, sue him. He left the fighting to his cousins, mostly, who were good at it. 

“Yes, ma’am, Lee Lyca. I would like to ask permission to be on your territory as I help my fiance with a case.” Katherine narrowed her eyes and looked him over.

“I consider the boys and Myla pack members. Are you any threat to them?”

“Quite the contrary,” Lee reassured. The twenty-seven-year-old hoped he wouldn't have to leave. He remembered what Tirras were like from back when Michaela and Axel were back in college, and he was not going to let his Bonded go against those alone. Katherine looked him over, considering, then nodded.

“Fine, but we’ll be watching you.” Lee felt his shoulders slump in relief.

“Thank you!” Lee beamed, and Axel couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He got up and went over to the door, spotting the young redhead and dark-haired people. So young and already an Alpha then, good for her. “I will just be I town until we figure out Axe Spray’s latest case.”

“Gubben, you know only Micha can call me that.” Lee huffed and pouted.

“You know I know that’s commonly used for dog dash pets, right?”

“Your point? I think it’s cute, Mr wolf.”

“That’s not even what my last name means,” Lee whined. He had a soft smile on his face, though. Axel smiled back and turned to the girl.

“Trust me; we only want to do what we do best and take care of the things killing people. My current theory is there’s someone with a vendetta in town.”

Katherine nodded. “My pack will be on high alert. Thank you.” She and Damon left, the ginger in a daze.

-

“That went well,” Lee said once they were back in their hotel room. Axel nodded and sharpened his ritual knife. He didn’t really need it to kill Tirras, but it was his favorite, and first, weapon.

“I just want to know who has a vendetta and who its against.” Lee nodded and sighed, running a hand over his buzzed hair. “I mean, Tirras not laying eggs?”

“I know,” Lee frowned, then shuddered. “I remember back when we fought them in your college day, not a fun time.”

“Not to mention that Aiden kid can smell you, only Familiars can do that,” Axel added, in total-investigation mode. “I mean, he’s human, maybe Wonderlandian heritage?” Wonderlandian was pronounced like ‘Newfoundland.’ “The others… I’m not even sure what’s up with them.”

“Aiden smells like a cat, maybe a distant relative of Ki’s?” Kirala was the current head of the Cheshire clan. “Yahiro smells magical.” Axel relaxed and sighed, nodding. He sat down with his laptop and started doing some research, though it was a bit difficult since he didn’t know where to start. Lee sighed and messed with the shadows, forming them into different shapes before dispensing them and getting up.

“I might as well get to know the town, keep an eye out for our perp.”

“Alright, love you,” Axel mumbled, distracted. Lee rolled his eyes and kissed Axel’s forehead before leaving. Lee loved Axel, but the werewolf knew that the Swedish-American would be playing his brother’s music soon and… Yeah, Lee wasn’t into metal.

-

Zack messed with his bracelet as he helped Yahiro sort through all of the information they had (which was very little). They were looking up Tirras and things similar to it.

“It’s absolutely fascinating how much is both simultaneously right and wrong within the Cthulhu Mythos,” Lance marveled. “Imagine all of these otherworldly things we didn’t even know about!” Zack nodded and hummed.

“I mean with how much weird stuff happens here; you’d think more enforcers would come to town,” Zack joked. Lance laughed and nodded.

“True Z.” They two continued to joke and study until suddenly the atmosphere changed, and Aiden rushed past. “Aiden?” Lance frowned in concern as he and Zack ran after him.

“No time, the buggy acidic smell is strong! The person and Tirras are striking again!” Aiden called, frantically selecting Axel’s contact. The enforcer had given them his and Lee’s numbers.

“I already know, heading that way now,” Axel said as he answered, running against the crowd. Lee was going to meet him there, the older male having been in his wolf form and going that way via the forest. “Be careful! Their blood is literally acid!”

Aiden put his phone away and hissed as the smell got stronger-only to have to dodge when the Tirra that was attacking someone else suddenly honed in on him. It lunged for him, only to be batted away by a tendril of pure shadow that had manifested near Aiden. A growl was heard, and then Le was right there, slamming one of his front paws down and sending out windstream-like shades from where it touched the ground, effectively killing the Tirras. He shook out his pelt and used his shadows to get rid of their acid-blood. The group all looked at each other, eyes wide in disbelief as Lee shifted to his human form.

“We all saw that, right?” Aiden asked. “How it suddenly focused on me?”

“The other did that too with the rest of us, man, this is so screwed up,” Ricardo added. Lee frowned and turned when he smelt Axel.

“Honed in, you say?” Axel asked as he got up to the group, frowning. “Odd… Let’s head back to your house…” Axel blinked as Lee froze and glanced around, Aiden doing the same. “Do you two smell something?”

“Yeah, something.. Off, vampire but not,” Lee frowned.

“The scent is really familiar, like when-” Aiden cut himself off.

Axel narrowed his eyes but didn’t comment anything as the group headed towards the house.

-

“Aiden, you recognized the scent, I need you to be perfectly honest with me and tell me everything you know and why.” They were back at the house, and Axel was in full Enforcer mode. They needed to figure this out before more people died. Aiden swallowed and nodded.

“I’ll tell you everything I know. It happened the day my charge, a witch, died. She got into a fight with another witch who was jealous of her, and both died, but, being a familiar, I was there for the duel and got caught in the crossfire, hence this body. Then there was this acid smell, and I ran and it just all happened so fast.” Aiden frowned, rubbing his temples. “That’s all I remember.” Axel nodded and turned to Yahiro. 

“Do you, by chance, know any memory spells? Such as a memory projection one?”

“Not really? I can try and figure something out, though,” Lance said. Axel nodded and grabbed is Necronomicon from his backpack, searching through it before landing on a page and showing the teen spellcaster.

“Normally, I would advise against doing any ritual or spell from here, but… We don’t have much choice. I need you to do this spell, focusing on Aiden’s memories of the event.” There were risks, always risks, but… Axel knew one ritual wouldn't hurt, wouldn't drive Yahiro to madness. This person… These weren’t normal summoned Tirras; they were completely something else. It terrified Axel, and if he weren’t in work mode, he’d be in a full-blown panic attack at that moment. As it was though, these were kids; he was an adult, he needed to stay strong, stay focused, for them.

Lance swallowed. This was pretty heavy stuff, and his parents always warned him against this kind of magic, but… He got up, taking the book with him to read through it carefully, and get what he needed. Axel got up and followed him since half the ritual was in the Old Tongue and needed translating for the teen.

Once they were ready, they returned to the group and got the ritual set up.

-

_Aiden panted and swayed, trembling as he leaned against a nearby tree. He coughed, eyes blinking open, and he stared in horror at the body of his charge. She… She… Aiden swallowed, falling over when he attempted to walk, shakily standing up again, taking slow, careful steps. He was trying to copy how he always saw the humans around him walked. Eventually, he was able to stably walk and get his human legs underneath him. Aiden whined and went over to his charge’s body, shaking her gently. She had to wake up! She had to-_

_His thoughts were cut off by an acidic smell, and another, blood-like smell. He froze, eyes wide. Aiden dashed off as a female figure approached. There was only a glimpse of her, but she looked like a skeleton. Pale, pale skin, unnaturally pale, boney body… If it wasn’t for the array of scars and her disfigured face, haunting blue eyes, and thick, short brown hair, she’d look like a walking skeleton._

_-_

They were suddenly forced out of the memory, and Yahiro fainted. Aiden’s eyes widened, and he picked him up.

“I-I’m going to get him to his room.” The group nodded, looking grim as the two left. Axel was muttering in Swedish, then looked to Lee and nodded. Lee nodded and got up, going to make a call. They had to end this, and soon. However, there was only one person who could help them with… _Her._

“I never thought she’d actually…” Axel cursed. “We’ll protect you. This is way out of your depth. I know you’re capable, but our goal is to keep you safe am I understood?” the remaining boys nodded mutely, their moods sobered. Axel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was all a mess, but at least the person Lee called had been keeping track of a certain cult he used to be a part of and even founded.

-

As they went through all of this, a woman watched the house, smirking menacingly. Yes… Vengeance for her love would be hers! They would suffer as she suffered! She just wished that stupid witch was still alive, so she could make that stupid, idiotic hag suffer as she killed her familiar. She smirked, taking out a ceremonial knife made of bone and pulled up her sleeve. Carefully, she mumbled as she cut a small cut into her wrist. The blood dripped down, and as it hit the ground, it sizzled. Each drop formed a Tirra. She smirked and licked up the excess blood, her saliva healing the wounds, and she put the knife away. She’s never been able to create these things on her own, and she thanked her patron for giving her the power and tools needed to get her revenge.

First, though, she had to draw them out.

-

“Whoever is summoning these has to be beyond mad by now, with how much eldritch magic they’ve been using,” Lee observed as he and Axel took care of the current wave of Tirras. “Seriously, how many of these things have they summoned now?”

“Enough.” Axel gritted his teeth. Lee took a deep breath and dispersed the blood. Axel shook his head, and his onyx eyes met Lee’s dark purple. Both were tired, weary, but they needed to finish this. The full moon was just two days away. Not good, not good at all. Lee was already feeling the effects of the moon, having less strength and stamina. The dark-skinned male would definitely not be shifting any time soon. This was bad. Very, very bad. “We have to smoke her out.” Lee nodded.

“The only way to do that, though…”

“I know.”

-

“I’m going to enjoy to enjoy this,” the woman purred as she finally cornered the boys in the woods. She took out her knife and sliced her arms, letting the blood hit the ground and pool up before she had enough and mumbled, turning it into Tirras. She licked her arm and healed the wound. “For years, I’ve waited for my revenge! For years, those fools have basked in the glory of killing my love. So now, finally, finally, I can kill the ones they love most, can make them suffer as they made me suffer! Unfortunately, that old hag is dead, a pity she isn’t alive to know her familiar was killed by me.” Aiden flinched back, eyes wide. She smirked, the Tirras approaching the boys. As they were ready to pounce, though, a green flame engulfed them, burning them to ask.

“Now, now, Rosetta, that’s naughty.” A bulky, though small, a man came up. He had thick, wild black hair, ruby eyes, and dark skin similar to Aiden’s skin color but a shade darker. The flames were gone as fast as they appeared. “Now, you and I are going to have a nice, long chat hm?” the mysterious man summoned his sword, tine fiáin and smirked.

“Who are-”

“Mordred Pendragon.” The man, Mordred, didn’t look away from Rosetta. “Lee and Axel called me. Lee is out of the game, too close to the full moon.” Green fire manifested on the blade of the medieval longsword. “Now... Miss Valentine… Stand. Down.”

“And why would I do that?” the disfigured woman smirked. “Especially when I’m so close to my vengeance?” Mordred got a haunted look in his eyes as he noticed the madness in hers. Hopefully, Axel stuck to the plan. He just had to keep her distracted enough.

-

Deep blue eyes opened blearily, the world around the person connected to those eyes slowly coming to focus.

“Where…?” She coughed, and someone raced out of the room, calling to… Who?

“Rosetta, you’re awake!” a dark-skinned boy suddenly came into the room. “How are you feeling? How’s your head?”

“Thirsty,” Rosetta mumbled. “Vampire. Need to-” She blinked as something was shoved into her mouth. On instinct, she bit down and started sucking it dry, Ah. Blood bag. “That isn’t going to help, I need live blood,” she explained after taking the back from her mouth. “Thanks for trying, though.”

“I’ll do it.” another person walked into the room. Immediately, rosetta felt a pull to him. Her eyes widened as he approached and held out his wrist. “Hello Rosetta, I’m Mordred.”

“I know.” She bit into his wrist and hungrily drank from him. Once she was done, she licked the wound, healing it, then licked her lips. “How long was I out?”

“Two weeks, your head clear?” Rosetta blinked. Two weeks? “I had to put on your new bracelet on you; it combats the madness Eldritch magic brings on its user. I have one too.” Rosetta observed her right wrist. It was a simple leather bracelet with a Celtic knot design, with a bloodstone at its very center.

“I see… Where am I? Where’s the snail?”

“Your snail friend is over there.” Mordred gestured to a terrarium set up perfect for the tiny maroon-colored creature. Its shell was not unlike a brilliant crystal. The skeletal woman relaxed and nodded.

“All I remember is making that pact… To avenge someone?” Rosetta frowned in thought.

“Your memories of your time in madness will return gradually,” Mordred reassured. “For now, rest Rosetta Valentine. Our friend sphere had set up this room for you while you recover.”

“Thank you… Um...?”

“Lance,” Lance smiled warmly. “I’ll introduce you to the others once you’re feeling better.”

“Thank you; I’m sorry if we've met, but… Thank you,” Rosetta smiled and stretched. “And thank you for the blood.”

“Of course, for a blood mage like yourself, it must feel even better to get some blood in you.”

“I’m not that powerful, even as a natural-born one,” Rosetta laughed. “But yes.”

-

“Boys! Homework!” Rosetta chastised with a huff. “Then, you can research!”

“But Rosetta!” Riccardo complained.

“Do you want me to create a Canadian Goose again?”

“No….”

‘Homework!” The boys huffed and trudged off to get their homework again. Life moved on, and sometimes that weird homicidal crazy person who swore vengeance on your parents becomes your weird kind of aunt and starts dating another previously murderous vengeful person. Sometimes they also live in your house while they figure a place of their own to stay.

However, that was life sometimes and admitted it was kind of fun to have her around, especially when she helped with cases. Rosetta fit into their weird little family, oddly enough, but no one would have this family any other way; weird, disfigured and scarred aunt aside.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate It? Meh about it? Tell me in the comments!


End file.
